crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Brands
Overview The Red Brands were a criminal gang of thugs and outlaws that operate in the town of Phandalin. Their leader was rumored to be a wizard known only as "Glasstaff". Since the town was too small to have its own defense force, the Red Brands had free reign of the city, keeping the town master Harbin Wester under their thumb as well as suppressing the people. They were known as Red Brands because of the distinctive red capes they wore. Organization The Red Brands had no formal hierarchy or organizational structure beyond the sole leadership of "Glasstaff". The gang had no known goals beyond controlling and oppressing the town of Phandalin, but it was suspected that Glasstaff was planning something involving the Forge of Spells and the Wave Echo Cave. The gang organized regular patrols of the town and hassled merchants and towns folk alike. The gang was entirely human although they have been seen to have had the help of at least three Bugbears from the Cragmaw Tribe. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) The Red Brands have been operating in the town of Phandalin for the last two months but to the locals it feels like an eternity. Upon entering the town, the party hear many tales of the gangs exploits from the townsfolk. The party resolve to take on the ruffians come nightfall but before they can leave the Stonehill Inn, they are set upon by a foursome of Red Brands demanding they leave town for good immediately. A fight inevitably breaks out and the party are defeated. With much of their gear and coin looted the party are exiled from the town. The following day, the party returns along with Neesa Lanstrider and Christoph Narle, to seek revenge for the previous day. Together the six heroes are enough to drive off the patrol and a Red Brand is killed in the fighting, however one thug escapes the battle and flees. The party, now parted from Neesa and Christoph, take two Red Brands prisoners for interrogation. They learn of "Glasstaff" as well as the name "Black Spider" (though only the name) from the captured Red Brands before setting one free for revealing the information and leaving the other to succumb to his wounds. Later that night, as darkness falls, the Red Brands seek a reprisal against the town for their lost patrol by setting the roof of the Stonehill Inn on fire and attacking the patrons. They bring a Bugbear along with them in order to strike fear into the hearts of the locals once more. Unfortunately for them, Neesa and Chris were staying at the Inn at the time and foiled the plot by leading all civilians to safety before defeating all the Red Brands present. The Red Brands lost 11 men in this attack as well as the Bugbear and are now forced to hold up in their base while they regain their forces once more. While holding up to recover, the Red Brands lost their stranglehold on the town. The time they spend to themselves allowed the party (Ellaria Nightwood, Ravaaga Laughshield, Yamcha and Wobbly Killa) along with Christoph and Neesa to mount a crushing raid on the organization. Together the six heroes killed or subdued all the remaining Red Brands including 3 skeleton defenders found in the old crypts and the duo of Bugbears that remained from the Cragmaw tribe. Two Red Brand thugs were taken alive but unfortunately their leader Glasstaff escaped capture. The raid was not completed without loss however as Ravaaga met a bloody death at the hands of two of the thugs and Yamcha came down with a serious dose of alcohol poisoning after drinking heavily from a keg of beer found within the hideout. Also encountered during the raid where Gwendoline Wood, another Half-Elf adventurer who was being held prisoner by the Red Brands along with the Dendrar family (Mirna and her kids Nilsa and Nars). The Goblin Droop was also first met her when Gwen, Ellaria and Wobbly with the help of Christoph killed his master Bugbears. The lonely Goblin decided to follow the party calling them his new masters. Lastly, the party (consisting of Ellaria, Wobbly and Gwen at this point) met with a Nothic who was in a expedient alliance with the Red Brands. The Nothic let the party pass by him many times in exchange for the body of Ravaaga to feast on, which they agreed. He later refuses to intervene in the fight with the Bugbears unless he was paid a handsome sum. The raid on the Red Brands showed how week they had become in the wake of the failed attack on the Stonehill Inn. With all but two of the thugs dead (the living two imprisoned) and their leader fled (as well as thought to be severely wounded) the Red Brands influence on the town is no more. It was also on this raid that the party first learned of the Phandevler's Pact, the Wave Echo Cave and the Forge of Spells after reading an old journal in Glasstaffs workshop. Later, it became clear that Glasstaff was working along side The Black Spider, who was also in league with the Cragmaw Goblin Tribe. It was through this connection the Red Brands gained the aid of the Bugbears. To what purpose is unknown as the party were defeated and mostly killed before discovering there true intent. Notable People and Places People * "Glasstaff", rumored to be the leader of the Organization. * The Black Spider, a shadowy Drow who secretly guided the group through Glasstaff. Places * Phandalin, the main area of influence of the gang. Here, under Tresendar Manor, is where their base is located. Members of the group are know to frequent the Sleeping Giant Inn at all hours as well.